Snapof Day
by DaphneG
Summary: Summary: Starfire and Robin decide to celebrate Snapof day. Will Robin have enough courage to ask Starfire to be his snapof? Will he survive the Tameranian food and all the strange, different customs? RobStar
1. Snapof Day

Summary: Starfire and Robin decide to celebrate Snapof day. Will Robin have enough courage to ask Starfire to be his snapof? Will he survive the Tameranian food and all the strange, different customs? Most of all, will this romantic holiday finally bring them together?

A redheaded Tameranian girl pushed a shopping cart filled with ten different bottles of mustard down the aisle. She had stunning green eyes and a delicate, charming look, but the people who knew her understood that she was "stronger than she looked". Walking beside her was a boy of around seventeen years of age. He wore his hair spiked and a mask that covered his eyes but did not disguise his obviously handsome features. The Tameranian girl picked up a gigantic jar of pickles and looked at the boy. A smile spread across his face before he gladly explained what pickles were.

"They are preserved cucumbers and they taste sour and salty. Most people put it on their hamburgers or some people eat it straight," Robin replied as he observed the alien girl. It was always a pleasure for him to explain to Starfire. A couple of minutes later they walked down another aisle having placed some tofu, herbal tea, red meat, and pickles into the cart. Starfire also insisted on getting protein bars with Robin's face on them. Every time he looked at them he started to cringe, but Starfire had been so ecstatic when she saw them. Robin wanted to buy the ones, which had Starfire's face on them, and he dropped a box in the cart when she wasn't looking.

"Robin, look it is the times of the hearts and cards again!" Starfire cried happily, pointing at a pink cutout of a heart. Robin smiled again at her. He loved grocery shopping with Starfire. He loved doing anything with Starfire.

"Valentine's day, Starfire," added Robin as he remembered last Valentine's day. He had been too terrified to ask her to be his Valentine. As they went through the checkout aisle, Starfire murmured something.

"What was that?" Robin asked.

"This Valentine's day is much like Snapof day. A Tameranian holiday," she replied.

"Snapof day?" he wondered even more curious than before.

"Yes, it is a day where loved ones spend time together and partake in many customs like Wudlaf eating," she continued excitedly. Robin couldn't help but feel her excitement. She was so adorable and precious to him. As a child Starfire always enjoyed Snapof day because all the childrens would take part in the games and enjoy the special food offered. When she got older though, Snapof day became more of a 'romantic' holiday, and although many Tamerian males had offered to celebrate it with her, she had never found someone she wanted to spend it with. There had been no one special enough. That was until now…

"Maybe we could celebrate Snapof day. I mean you're always learning earth customs from me, so why don't I learn a Tameranian one from you?" he offered, as if on cue. His experience with Tamerian customs and culture hadn't gone very well, especially her previous engagement to that repulsive green glob. Robin shuddered at the memory. No one was taking his Starfire away. He blushed when he realized what had been going on in his mind. Robin decided that maybe he should give Snapof day a chance… After all it was like Valentine's day, and he didn't mind spending an extra Valentine's day with Starfire. He decided that any 'interesting' food combinations he could live with.

"Glorious! It takes place at the first month of the year for the whole third week," she cried cheerfully, enveloping Robin in a tight embrace. Starfire couldn't wait to give Robin his first Wudlaf and play the dodlap for him or show him a totaw'r, yet she couldn't squash the worry in her heart that Robin wouldn't enjoy the holiday. 'What if he does not want me as his Snapof? I do not want to be just his best friend. It is all so confusing. What is it exactly that I feel for him?' she fretted to herself. The worries spread through her head like a wildfire. As they hugged, Robin was doing his very best not to smell her strawberry scented hair, but even the amount of self control, Bruce taught him, failed him. The sweet scent filled his nostrils, and he also found it impossible to wipe his goofy grin off his face. 'If only the rest of the world could see their superhero so disoriented now,' Robin thought amusedly. 'It's amazing how Star always manages to do this to me. Maybe I'll have enough courage to ask her to be my Valentine or Snapof this year…'


	2. Wudlaf Eating

Wudlaf Eating

"Glorious!" Starfire called cheerfully on the top of her lungs as she woke up. Snapof day was finally here. Only Robin and Starfire would be celebrating Snapof day. Starfire giggled when she remembered what had happened a few days ago.

_The Titan's tower was silent and tranquil, until all of a sudden there came an ear splitting, shrill scream. _

_"Help! You can't make me! Somebody help!" hollered Beastboy as he was being pursued by Robin, who was about ready to extend his bo-staff. "It's not fair! You may be able to put up with her Tameranian food, but I can't! I've got a very delicate stomach and I can't handle Starfire's cooking! Snapof day probably includes eating cream of ear wax!" His comment did not seem to resolve the situation much. Robin was ready to give Beastboy a piece of his mind, when he was halted by a familiar sweet voice. _

_"Robin, what is going on?" asked Starfire, confused at the sight that awaited her. _

_"Uh, ahem," stammered Robin, as he stepped away from Beastboy, nervously scratching his head. How was he supposed to tell her that he had been furious when Beastboy insulted her cooking and then continued to insult a holiday Starfire couldn't wait to celebrate? Starfire waited patiently for an answer. _

_"Well, Beastboy kind of refused to celebrate Snapof day," explained Robin. Beastboy snorted indignantly in reply. Starfire just giggled. _

_"You do not have to force our friends into celebrating! We will have plenty of fun celebrating it ourselves," replied Starfire. She took Robin's hand and led him away from Beastboy who was still recovering. _

_"Robin, the boy lover," he muttered under his breath. Robin shot him a glare which meant, 'It Star did not have my hand right now…'_

Soon afterwards, Robin and Beastboy made peace. Beastboy knew that Robin would never actually hurt him, but Robin was still annoyed at Beastboy's comments about Starfire's cooking. "It's the Tamaranian food, not her cooking!" Robin finally exclaimed.

Starfire got up from her bed, the excitement glowing in her face. It was time for the first event, wudlaf eating. She was sure Robin would love the delicious wudlafs, as they were among her favorite foods. 'Unfortunately, I have not been able to locate some of the ingredients on earth, so I have come up with my own alternatives. I hope it is still as delicious," Starfire thought. She decided that since wudlafs tasted like chocolate chip cookies with sweaweed and mustard, she would make it out of just that. Joyfully, Starfire flew into the kitchen, ready to bake the morning away.

After an hour of measuring, mixing, and baking three batches of wudlafs were ready to be tested. Carefully, Starfire picked one up from the oven tray and tried it.

"MMMMM, it tastes like the real thing, but it seems to be missing something," Starfire murmured. She reached into the cupboard and started making "frosting" with Cheeze wiz and whipped cream. Starfire also pulled out her can of Gorka berries to top the wudlafs.

"Morning, I see you've started without me," greeted Robin as he came into the kitchen. He was wearing a simple but crisp red shirt, green pants, and his mask. Starfire could swear he looked even more handsome than usual. Even though he promised to spend the week with her, she hadn't expected to see him out of uniform.

"I'll change if the bell rings," he explained, noting her silence. It was nice to take a break from working and obsessing over Slade, he admitted to himself. Slade was gone, but he still needed to be on guard and he grimaced when he remembered how he treated Starfire the last time he was on a Slade chase. She forgave him, of course, but he couldn't grasp how nor why. Robin just hoped he could have one peaceful week with his Starfire. Robin felt the heat rise up in his cheeks, when he realized that once again he was placing the words 'my' and 'starfire' together.

"Come you must try my homemade wudlafs!" she cried excitedly, as she led him by grabbing his hand, and pulling him to the tray of wudlafs. Carefully, he took one and slowly took a bite as Starfire watched him. Robin tried not to make a face, maybe this was cream of ear wax!

"It's delicious, Star" he told her as he took another bite forcing it down. Starfire spent too much time baking this. He just couldn't disappoint her

"That is wonderful! I have made three batches of them!" Starfire said as she offered him another one. Robin tried his very best to wipe the look of horror on his face.

After an hour of eating, the wudlafs were mostly gone. Starfire was beside Robin munching happily as they talked. Robin had to admit that while the taste took a while to get used to. It really wasn't bad. He smirked to himself. At the rate he was going, the next thing he knew he would be drinking mustard out of the bottle.

The others decided to leave the two alone. Raven kept Cyborg and Beastboy out to give them privacy. As she put it, privacy was something she understood very well, and much needed around the tower. She was in her room meditating. Cyborg and Beastboy tried to play video games in the living room, but Raven threatened to throw all their games out the window. Instead, they were playing video games in Beastboy's room.

Starfire picked another wudlaf up and downed it with a sip of mustard. Robin was working on another piece, trying to flip the gorka berries off, without Starfire noticing. While the wudlafs weren't bad, he really did not enjoy the taste of mustard and gorka berries mixed together. When he finally got the piece off, he continued to talk with Starfire.

"What was Snapof day like in Tamaran?" asked Robin.

"Well Galfore would make us wudlafs like these, and we would "hang out" all together," replied Starfire. Robin realized that Starfire rarely spoke much of her past except for a couple of phrases here and there on Galfore. She didn't seem to enjoy talking about her sister, which Robin could understand perfectly.

" You and Galfore have always been very close, huh," stated Robin. It was more of a rhetorical question. Starfire once confided in him that while she missed things like Tamaranian food, the only single thing, or person, she missed dearly about Tamaran was Galfore. As she put it though, earth was her home, and though she didn't say it out loud, wherever Robin was, she wanted to be there too.

"Yes, very close," replied Starfire. She noticed Robin trying to flip of a piece of Gorka berry, and slightly frowned. 'Were my wudlafs not any good?' she wondered for a second. Robin caught her gaze.

"I just think the wudlafs taste better without the gorka berries," he explained. "But they're delicious." He gave her a comforting smile.

"From what I've seen of him, Galfore seems like a great nanny," Robin added.

"Yes, he is. You know, Galfore is very fond of you," Starfire remarked. She was sure her face was the same color as her hair.

"Me?" asked Robin, surprised.

"Yes, he sees you as a hero," she answered matter of factly.

"Why?" questioned Robin. He loved playing the hero, but he wasn't aware of why Galfore saw him as one.

"Did you not rescue me from my wedding?" she asked him.

"You were the one that fought Blackfire and won the throne," Robin answered, also turning an equally, bright red. Although he didn't notice it at first, the two of them were leaning in closer to each other as they spoke.

"Yes, but were you not the one who told me about her evil plans," she prodded.

"Yes, but the team also helped…" Robin began, but his voice trailed off. Starfire's face was less than an inch away from his. He tried to ignore his pounding heart, as he could hear her breathing. 'He is so very handsome, even more so up close,' Starfire thought, as she carefully studied him. Robin tried to regulate his breathing again, while leaning in even closer towards her. Starfire welcomed him gladly, and laid a hand on the table to steady herself, meanwhile knocking her glass of mustard onto the floor. The sound of glass hitting the floor, snapped them out of their trance.

"I am very sorry," she cried, jumping up to wipe the mustard. 'So close,' Robin thought disappointedly to himself, as he got some paper tissues to help her. 'So close.'


End file.
